I was born to hate you
by xxx-angelin-xxx
Summary: “No, you were born to love me.” But what they were born to do doesn’t matter anymore. Sometimes it’s simply too late. A Rose/ Scorpius oneshot, inspired by Calle del Olvido.


**I Was Born To Hate You**

"**No, you were born to love me." But what they were born to do doesn't matter anymore. Sometimes it's simply too late.**** A Rose/ Scorpius oneshot, inspired by Calle del Olvido. **

**Devoted to tat1312, who challenged me on this**.

It was snowing outside. Quite a frequent occurrence on a cold winter's night in the middle of December.

Scorpius Malfoy was drinking his firewhiskey, like every Friday night, protected from the cold in the warm atmosphere of The Three Broomsticks.

It seemed to be an ordinary evening until the moment _she _came in.

She was quite tall and what some might have called attractive. She seemed worried and looked like she was searching for something.

But soon she found what she was looking for. Taking a deep breath; she walked with certainty to Scorpius' table.

He hadn't understood her presence until she took a chair and sat next to him without a word.

Scorpius slowly turned his head to her side, looking at her. He had no idea who she might have been. Her hair was long and dark brown, her eyes were a deep green and were quite pretty; she was a little bit cute. She was staring at him, something that he found very rude. When she saw his annoyed expression, she decided to speak.

"You were dating Rose Weasley at school, is that right?" she asked.

Scorpius gave her an even more irritated and angry look. He might not know who she was; but it was obvious who he was. You don't just ask a Malfoy if he dated a Weasley!

"No." he answered abruptly and turned back to his drink.

She nodded.

Scorpius growled. "Who the hell are you?"

"Lily Potter."

He smirked. _Right. Who else?_ He had never talked to his once best-friend's little sister; but he knew that the Weasley blood was in her.

"That explains things." he murmured, basically to himself.

"What things?" she immediately asked.

"The questions you ask."

Lily took another deep breath and closed her eyes.

"It runs in the family. Like your brother. Your name may be Potter, but the character is all Weasley." he continued.

She opened her eyes with that. They were full of tears.

"My brother is _dead_." she whispered.

(…)

It was a beautiful funeral. Quite ironic. A _beautiful _funeral…

The whole family was there; along with some people from the Ministry, some old classmates, and some friends. Albus Severus Potter was beloved by everyone that knew him. They were all impressed by him. He was beautiful, funny and smart. He was perfect. He was exactly what Harry Potter's son should be.

Scorpius was watching everything form a corner. He wasn't paying attention to the words read by the mourners. He was drawn to his own thoughts.

Lily had told him something about an accident at St. Mungo's. It seemed that there had been an explosion and Albus was too close. He probably hadn't even felt it. That was somewhat a comfort; he didn't deserve to be hurt. But he didn't deserve to die either. He had been an angel. A good person; willing to help everyone; always had a good word for people. He was an excellent student, an excellent healer, an excellent man, and an excellent friend. An excellent friend…

He felt a hand at his shoulder. He turned around and smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry, Rosie. I'm truly deeply sorry." he told her.

Rose nodded. "I know." And with that she left.

What had happened? How had he lost his friend? Once they were inseparable, the best- friends. But after school… he didn't want to see anymore of Rose. So, he grew away from Albus too.

He couldn't do anything else. Yes, he loved her. He loved her with all his heart. He, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy loved Rose Weasley. His best-friend's cousin.

But he couldn't… they could never be. A Weasley and a Malfoy. A Malfoy and a Weasley. They had obligations. Family reputations and names. Family came first.

There was, however, in all that certainty a moment of weakness. Four years after school. They had managed to avoid each other all that time but fate reared its ugly head. They met again at a Ministry Brunch.

_Merlin, she was beautiful. More beautiful than he remembered her to be. She was _his_ once. But not anymore, no, no, no… She was Rose bloody Weasley and he loved her; always had and always would... but she was forbidden. They weren't at school anymore; they couldn't pretend it was only lust. They were grown- ups, mature people and after that last night at Hogwarts when they had admitted their feelings and decided it would be the best to forget about each other they couldn't do anything to change that decision now._

_He was alone in the rest room when he heard her footsteps behind him. He knew it was her. He couldn't say how, he just knew. _

_Neither of them talked for a while. And then he heard her voice, such a low whisper that he feared he had imagined it._

"_I still love you, you know. You made me happy. You could see the real me. I didn't have to pretend with you. My name didn't matter…"_

_He couldn't let her go on. "Please, Rose. It doesn't matter anymore."_

_He turned to look at her and seeing her wet eyes and her shy, sad smile he closed his eyes and fell to the wall behind him._

_Slowly she cupped his face, softly caressing him. He could feel her breath, hot on his face and his breath hitched in his throat. The warmth of her body was all over him and he couldn't restrain himself much longer._

"_I was born to hate you, Rose Weasley, can't you see that?" he breathed._

_She looked deep into his eyes... into his soul. He always thought those green eyes would be the death of him. He would give anything to drown in her eyes._

"_No." she whispered. "No. You were born to love me." she answered with certainty this time. Closing the small distance between them; she kissed him passionately._

_He responded at the beginning. How much had he missed her. As her fingers curled into his short hair he used his hands to bring her even closer. It was like that kiss was life and death and he didn't need to breathe; he didn't ever need to lean away._

_But he had to. His hands fell to his sides as he pulled back abruptly. He almost hit his head on the wall but he didn't mind. He had to come to his senses._

"_I don't." he answered. _What a lie! It's unbearably hard to hear the only person you ever loved, the only person that ever loved you and understood you, tell you that it never happened. But with such words it is also unbearably easy to push your beloved one away.

_She looked into his eyes. They were cold. She couldn't understand a thing._

_She pulled away. Took a step back, and closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she smiled._

_He was still staring at her; cold and without a single emotion; he was just breathing hard._

_She shook her head with disappointment and left with her head held high. Only when she was out of his proximity did she collapse; trying to muffle her cries with her hands._

_He stayed at the wall, cursing his fate and family. It was the last time he had seen her._

And now 10 years later, things had returned to normal. Malfoys weren't supposed to be friends with Potters. Malfoys weren't supposed to fall in love with Weasleys. They were supposed to be cold, cruel, and distant. Those three were supposed to ignore each other. That's what they have being doing for almost 14 years.

The same thing that took him away from Rose took him away from Albus. He was a Potter. Their families hated one another. He couldn't be best-friends with his father's enemy's son, could he?

He had no idea what if he had won a thing out of this. Pushing Rose away, at first. He always knew he couldn't exist without her. He always knew his life meant nothing without her. He felt it when she left that day. His heart was breaking. He couldn't live without her. Her thoughts gave him power. Strength to go on. Strength to fight. Strength to hope. Because he always hoped that one day things would change. Deep inside he could dream. Knowing that maybe, there was a small possibility for them to be together.

This was a dark world. And he had lost the light because of nothing really. His family… they would understand eventually. They loved him after all, and wanted him to be happy. He had lost his friends because of a stupid preconception that no one but himself had forced into his life.

And now he had lost Albus. For good. So that's what it takes to wake up? A great loss?

He turned around.

"Rose!" he yelled.

She turned around. _Beautiful_, he repeated. Her hair may have been messy and her eyes red and swollen and she might not be that young anymore. But she was beautiful.

"I'm so sorry." he murmured.

She let a muffled cry escape her and he ran to her, closing his arms around her. She hugged him tightly and started crying for her cousin, for her lover, for the lost time. But there were also tears of happiness... for the bright future that had opened up in front of her.

She just wished it didn't have to happen the way it did.

**

* * *

**

**So?**

**You know: review are love:)**


End file.
